Quando as estrelas caírem do céu
by Marielou
Summary: James, do trasgonês AIIP – arrogante, imprevisível, imaturo, persistente.


**Quando as estrelas caírem do céu**

**James**, do trasgonês (AIIP) – _arrogante_, _imprevisível_, _imaturo_, _persistente_.

_Arrogante._

Lily tinha onze anos e olhava pela primeira vez o Expresso Hogwarts soltar fumaça cinza. Petúnia ainda tinha aquele ar indecifrável e uma carranca abominável. Dando de ombros, deu seus primeiros passos em direção aquele trem vermelho e preto.

"Ei, garota!" – alguém gritou.

E Lily, ingênua, teve esperanças de que fosse sua irmã mais velha vindo correndo ao seu encalce para abraçá-la.

Não era Petúnia.

"O que é?" – se viu perguntando para um garoto centímetros mais alto que ela, que não parava de mexer nos cabelos bagunçados.

"Hoje é seu dia de sorte." – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"O quê?"

"Seu dia de sorte." – repetiu – "Acabou de encontrar o homem dos seus sonhos."

Ele apontava para si mesmo e Lily julgou que talvez ele estivesse se referindo a ele próprio – mesmo que, de acordo com seus padrões, aquele corpo magricelo não fosse exatamente como o de Brad Pitt. Nem mesmo era um corpo de _homem_.

Mas ela não comentou a respeito disso.

O sorriso arrogantemente calculado permanecia no rosto dele, então Lily finalmente comentou:

"Só no dia em que as estrelas caírem do seu."

_Imprevisível._

Era seu aniversário de doze anos e sua mãe gritava do andar de baixo para que ela descesse logo. Sua família iria jantar em seu restaurante favorito para comemorar a data – todos estavam felizes, exceto Petúnia que insistia em dizer que estava com uma indescritível dor de cabeça – e depois eles iriam caminhar no parque da cidade, ver o sol se pôr.

Mas o que fazia Lily demorar tanto em descer para que eles finalmente pudessem partir era um presente do tamanho e formato de uma caixa de sapatos velha que estava em sua cama. Tinha recebido via coruja, sem remetentes ou pistas.

Estava temerosa; tinha recebido presentes de todas as suas amigas e amigos bruxos e não havia mais ninguém que pudesse lhe dar aquela caixa.

Suas mãos estavam ansiosas, sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração martelava dentro do peito. E se fosse uma brincadeira ruim e sem graça de um dos sonserinos que implicavam com ela? Ou pior: e se fosse de James Potter, aquele idiota que a perseguia?

Com a coragem grifinória, ela desatou as fitas que faziam um laçarote e abriu a tampa com visível cuidado.

E então seu quarto ficou inesperadamente escuro e no teto brilhavam inúmeros pontos prateados que, após um segundo, começaram a cair por todos os lados. Lily tentou pega-los (imagine o que sua mãe diria se visse tantos pontos brilhantes espalhados no chão?) e percebeu que a medida que tocavam qualquer superfície plana, desapareciam.

Durou dois minutos aquilo. E foram, sem dúvida, os minutos mais longos e instigantes de sua vida.

Lily achava que a pessoa que tinha feito do seu décimo segundo aniversário o mais inesperado e maravilhoso aniversário que ela tivera em toda a sua pequena vida, era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o homem da sua vida.

Isso foi até ela descobrir _quem_ _era_, no seu terceiro ano.

"Oi, Evans!" – gritou ele no salão comunal. – "Gostou do presente?"

"Presente?" – Lily balbuciou confusa. – "Você me mandou algum presente?"

"Você disse que só quando as estrelas caíssem do céu eu seria o homem dos seus sonhos. Bem, agora eu sou."

"Boa tentativa, Potter." – mas aquele não era uma forma de estímulo.

_Imaturo._

"Potter, me devolve!" – guinchou ela, o rosto já vermelho.

"Não!"

"Mas é _meu_!"

"Não é mais!" – ele contornou com uma gargalhada. – "É meu até você dizer sim!"

"Não!"

"Você deve ter entendido errado." – ele comentou franzindo as sobrancelhas. – "É _sim_ e não _não_."

"O quê?"

"É pra você aceitar sair comigo e não dizer _não_!" – explicou.

"Eu já disse que não quero sair com você!"

"Então adeus trabalho de Runas Antigas..." – e num piscar de olhos, o pergaminho que ele segurava com o braço estendido foi resumido a cinzas. Lily o olho atordoada, como se não estivesse acreditando no que via.

"Você... _queimou_?"

"É." – James falou um pouco surpreso. Não parecia ter sido sua intenção queima-lo. Ele olhou para Lily e para seu rosto vermelho, esperando alguma explosão de gritos sucessíveis.

Mas ela não disse uma palavra. Ao invés da explosão, James a viu correr para o lado oposto do corredor.

"O que é?" – gritou para as pessoas que passavam e o olhavam um pouco escandalizadas. – "Não foi por querer!"

_Persistente_.

Após duas horas de exaustivo silêncio sem, no entanto, ser um silêncio ideal para longas horas de estudo, Lily fechou os livros num estalo.

"O que você quer?" – ela tinha finalmente cedido àquela tortura insuportável e falado primeiro. James sorriu do mesmo jeito de sempre, a covinha irreprimível no canto da boca.

"Desculpa pelo seu trabalho de Runas Antigas."

"Você está aqui há" – uma rápida consulta em seu relógio de pulso. – "pelo menos duas horas, sem falar nada apenas para _isso_?"

"Eu poderia conversar, mas achei que você não quisesse falar comigo."

"E estava certo." – Lily comentou emburrada. Aquela mesma expressão que vira tantas vezes no rosto de Petúnia.

"Me desculpa." – ele tornou a dizer, dessa vez sério. – "Eu sei que não vai trazer seu trabalho de volta e, de verdade, o que eu tentei não deve ter ficado nem metade do que foi o original, mas..."

Ele mexeu nos bolsos e tirou de lá um pergaminho.

"Bem, eu tentei."

Lily piscou.

"O que é isso?"

"Seu trabalho. Na verdade foi quase todo feito por Remus..."

"_Você_ fez...?"

"Eu já disse, a maior parte foi Remus. Eu não sou muito bom em Runas..."

"Você _nem_ faz a matéria, Potter!"

James deu de ombros casualmente, depois sorriu de novo daquele jeito dele.

"E então, perdoado?"

Lily assentiu ainda um pouco atordoada.

"Bem, nesse caso...Quer sair comigo, Lil?"

Ela nem se dignou a responder. Seu revirar de olhos já foi uma resposta bastante clara para ele.

"Ok, ok. Só quando as estrelas caírem do céu. Já saquei."

**Nota: **Não sei como se chama a língua dos trasgos, então escrevi trasgonês mesmo.

Feliz ano novo, pessoas-xuxus!

:D


End file.
